Surprises
by theblackendrose
Summary: Set during season 13 but not related as far as I know to any events. Finn dies, they find Russells granddaughter, and Ecklie is also dead. Morgan and Nick have quit making Sara assistant night-shift supervisor, and someone comes back...from the dead. Who is it and will they help out of cause more trouble? Long summary hopefully you like the story K for now
1. Chapter 1

Sara and Greg are sitting in the lab shortly after solving who kidnapped D.B's granddaughter, who shot Ecklie and who shot and kidnapped Finn. Both of them still shocked that Nick said he quits. Russell walks in behind them and says "Well after this I am giving both of you a week off and if I see you here before then I will fire you. Now I wish I had good news but I don't. Finn died during surgery due to complications, and Ecklie died in transport to the hospital and now because her father has died Morgan has quit."

Russell looks between Sara and Greg for their reactions but seeing none he continues "If you know anyone or can get Stokes to return I will be highly thankful, and I decided not to hire another assistant night-shift supervisor so Sara I am giving you that position, now go home and rest."

Russell just leaves letting Sara and Greg sit there in shock until Greg says "Great, now I have to take orders from you."

"Is that a problem?"

"Nahh, not yet."

"Well lets get home before D.B changes his mind."

"Yea, alright."

Sara and Greg walk to the locker room and starts putting their guns and stuff into their lockers when Greg see's Grissom sneaking up on Sara to surprise her and Gil signals him not to tell Sara. "So... uh, Sara what are you going to do on your week off?"

"I'm not sure, I might go talk to Nicky and then worry about all the paper work I am going to get."

"Nick surprisingly didn't have much paper work."

"Cath was probably going eas-" Sara screams and turns around.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): Promise you wont hate me after this chapter because I am pretty sure you will. Chapter Two "Shhh...shh... Sar it's alright, it's just me, Gil." Grissom say wrapping his arms around Sara's waist. "Geez Gil, did you have to sneak up on me like that?" Sara asks as her smile keeps getting bigger. "Yes, I thought you would like a surprise." "I loved it because it was from you." Sara turns to face him and kisses Gil. "Gag...gag." Greg says while making gagging sounds. "Oh shut up Greggo, and go home while you are at it." From behind them from the doorway they hear a voice say "You can't leave yet, they have blocked off the road because of an accident or something and are letting cars get hear not leave." Sara quickly turns towards the doorway recognizing the voice and see someone she knows. "Oh my gosh... hi..." Meanwhile at Cathrine's house in her living room... "Are you kidding Nicky? You just quit because of some stupid advice I gave that I thought no one would take seriously." Cathrine asks. "No, you were right though, and everyone else seems like they either are leaving or have left." "Are you telling me you are following the crowd and leaving 'cause Sara, Gil and I did? You know Warrick had no choice and he would still be working if he wasn't dead." "I know, I know. I guess I am being a follower instead of being independent for once." "Sara called earlier, she's worried about you. She also said they are going to need more help because Finn and Ecklie are dead but they did find D.B.'s missing granddaughter after she was kidnapped and Morgan quit too. They also worked 5 shifts in a row with just Greg, and Sara working until they cleared Russell as a suspect." "Wow... they could've called, I would've came right back." "It's not like they knew that now is it?" "No..." "Now Nicky, I can see you miss working in the lab so go see Russell and ask for your job back because I am sure they still need all the help they can get, and I am sure he will give it to you." "You're right, thanks Cath." "Anytime Nicky." Nick left Cathrine's house to the lab and got to the road block but made it through in 20 minuets, he talked to Russell filled out some forms and got his gun and vest back with his last name still on it. They Russell says "If you want go tell Greg and Sara last I saw them they were heading to the locker room and they haven't walked by so they are probably still there." "Yea, ok. Thank you D.B." "Oh! Before you leave I have promoted Sara so she is now the assistant night-shift supervisor." "Thanks for telling me, bye." Nick walked to the locker rooms looking down at his vest and said when he entered "Hey guys, guess who got their job back and Sar, congrats on that... holy shit... it's..." (A/N 2): Like I said please don't kill me


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(A/N): I have no excuses why this is late but I am hitting a writers block on my other story and I like to try to update them at the same time so it really hasn't been working out for me, I am also sorry its short and it probably sucks but it will get better I promise. But on the bright side this chapter is longer then the one on my other story.

"Warrick? Yea, we know." Sara responds smirking from the arms of Gil.

"Wait, you know? How long have you known?" Nick asks still shocked that his best friend is alive.

"Greg looks down at his watch, and said "About 20 minutes."

Sara slipped out of Grissom's arms and hugged Warrick. "We've missed you." Then Sara went back over to Gil.

"Where were you anyways?" Gil asks slipping his arms back around Sara.

"Well Brass found out someone wanted me dead so we faked my death and went to Maine to hide out, I am supposed to technically still there but I wanted to see everyone so I said screw it and came back."

"Ah, and you couldn't tell one of us in case we were kidnapped and if they asked we wouldn't know." Sara says.

"Exactly. How is Cath. doing anyways?" Warrick asks.

"She's alright, I just came from there she is here and taking a break from the FBI for the weekend. She is usually living in Washington D.C." Nick says then also says "She convinced me to come get my job back, speaking of which is D.B. hiring a new assistant night-shift supervisor."

"No hes not hiring a new one. He made me assistant night-shift supervisor. Anyways, I can call Cath. and ask her if she can meet us at the diner and we will all talk and catch up." Sara explains to Nick and suggests.

"Sounds good." Nick, Greg,and Warrick agreed all at the same time. Then all three of them left for the diner chatting.

"Are you alright with this, Gil?" Sara asks turning around to face him in his arms.

"Of course I am, last Warrick knew we were only engaged and not married." Gil responds kissing her on her lips.

"I'm just making sure." Sara says after they break the kiss.

Gil takes Sara's hand as she calls Cathrine, and head to his car. "Hey Cath., want to meet me at the diner?" Sara asks when Cathrine picks up the phone.

"Why? Whats wrong?" Cath. asks.

"Nothing is wrong and because we haven't really talked since the FBI stole you from us."

"Oh... good point, sure. I will meet you there."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

"So its all set?" Grissom asks.

"Yep." Sara responds smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry but the story is probably on hold until summer, too much has been going on so thank you for following favorite(ting) and reviewing if you have I promise the story is not over!


End file.
